Perception of speech will be investigated using several phenomena and techniques developed in my laboratory: verbal transformations, phonemic restorations, and auditory induction (both temporal and contralateral). The aim is to examine linguistic mechanisms not readily accessible through other means. The information obtained should help our understanding of normal processing (and disorders in processing) associated with the coding, storage, and retrieval of information used for speech perception.